Truth or Dare?
by Prettiest-Potato
Summary: Truth or dare in which Terry and Terri "totally make out, man".


Truth or Dare?

Truth or dare in which Terry and Terri "totally make out, man". Inspiration: x

Another exciting night at the Oozma Kappa house, and there's no sarcasm in that statement. At least, coming from everyone excluding Mike and Sulley. This was by far the_last_ thing they felt like doing; however, they were roped into participating.

Truth or dare.

It was a game not meant to leave middle school, and yet here were seven _college_ students eager to play. The seven members, six if you're only counting bodies, sat in the living room. Don sat in the blue recliner, holding a cup of prune juice in his left tentacle. Terry and Terri sat on the far right side of Mrs. Squibbles couch, Terry's lower hand resting on Terri's own lower hand atop their mass of tentacles. Sully took up the rest of the space of the couch, slouching forward with an unentertained scowl. Art sat on the floral ottoman; it was his usual spot. Mike slumped in the rocking chair, both elbows placed on the armrests with one hand supporting his head. Squishy sat on the floor between Mike and Art, his arms supporting his reclining body.

So far, the game had been boring for Mike and Sully. _Incredibly_ boring. They weren't surprised, though, with _this_ crowd. The most entertaining event so far had been when Art chose truth, and Squishy made the mistake of asking why he'd gone to jail. Even Mike and Sulley had momentarily been astonished.

Other than that, nothing interesting was happening. Mike was starting to fall asleep in his chair, when Sully called his name. He jerked, looking at the blue monster lazily.

"Truth or dare?" the large monster asked.

Mike sighed. "Truth," he said, lowering his eyelid halfway.

Sully thought for a moment. "Have you ever thought about another career choice than scaring?"

The small, green monster rolled his eye once, before answering. "Why would I?"

"It's good to have a back-up plan," Don said cheerily. "Never know when you're goin' to need a pillow to fall back on."

"Thanks, but I don't need a back-up plan," Mike said confidently. He adjusted himself in the chair and looked around the room, contemplating who he should pick. Art, he decided. "Art. Truth or dare?"

The purple monster squinted at the ceiling for a moment, rubbing his chin. "Truth," he grinned widely. Everyone else in the room looked nervous, and stared anxiously at Mike.

"Why…" Mike thought for a second, "did you choose New Age Philosophy?" A collective sigh of relief escaped everyone else's chest.

"Because, man, the world outside us is great and all, but it's the world _inside_ of us that's really magical," he answered, speaking with wonder in his voice.

Mike blinked, his eyelid still lowered halfway. That didn't really answer his question, but he was desperate for this to end, so he didn't press it.

Art looked around the room, rubbing his chin again. "Hm…" His eyes came to rest upon the conjoined twins, Terry and Terri. "Terri! With an 'i'. Truth or dare?"

The older brother squinted at the younger. "Choose wisely," he said with jokeful threatening. "Remember whatever _you're_ doing," he pointed at Terri's side of their body, "_I_have to do, too," he jutted a thumb at his half.

Terri leaned away from his brother and looked back at Art. "Dare."

What came out of Art's mouth was more dumbfounding than why he went to jail; it was definitely something only _Art_ would come up with.

"I dare you to kiss your brother - on the lips."

Mike's eyelid lifted completely, Sully sat straight. All eyes in the room came to rest upon the yellow twins on the couch. While the idea shocked everyone, except maybe Art, everyone also wanted to see if he'd actually do it. Terri looked up at his brother and Terry looked right back. A blush crept into Terri's cheeks, even more so in Terry's cheeks. The few inches that were normally between the two heads now seemed incredibly short. The room was dead silent until Art drawled tauntingly, "Weeellll?" He waved his arms encouragingly.

Terri shut his eye and closed the distance between he and his brother, pressing his lips against Terry's. Everyone's eyes grew ever wider, their mouths gaping. Art, once again, was the only exception. He held his face, smiling widely, as if excited to see these two kissing. Everyone thought, and to some extent _hoped_, Terri would pull away then, but he did the opposite. He leaned further into his brother, repositioning his mouth to softly hold Terry's bottom lip between his own. Terry's eyelid lowered, closed, as he caressed his brother's face gently. The shorter brother held his arm affectionately, wrapping his lower arm around Terry's side of their body; Terry did the same to Terri's half with his lower arm.

It was a good half minute before the twins remembered where they were. Terri pulled away abruptly, removing his arms; his brother also retracted his arms. Everyone mentally swore they saw Terry's tongue pull away quickly from his brother's mouth, but no one (maybe, once again, excluding Art) would speak a word of it.

The twins tried to fold their arms, but fumbled, flustered and out of sync. Both looked down embarrassedly to organize their arms and looked back up at their fraternity brothers. The blush still burned brightly on their face.

Terri cleared his throat and looked at Don. "Don, truth or dare?" he said, attempting and failing to sound casual.

Don didn't reply. He, and the rest of the group, were still staring at the twins.

Terry thought fast. "Actually, Terri has a vigorous dance routine tomorrow, and should get extra sleep tonight so he and I aren't exhausted. So," he cleared his throat with a nervous and apologetic smile. "Goodnight." The older twin stood up swiftly. Terri lagged, nearly causing them to fall, but caught up and the two made a quick exit up the stairs and to their room.

The rest of the Oozmas watched them go, then looked at Art, who was still smiling gleefully.

"Wasn't that great? They totally made out, man!" he asked enthusiastically.

No one said anything.


End file.
